


[moodboard for] Rectifying Past Mistakes

by Ashling



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2020, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Summary: A moodboard for the Mary/Sherlock ficRectifying Past Mistakes. Happy WIP Big Bang!Mary and Sherlock's reunion and respite, from Sherlock's POV.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	[moodboard for] Rectifying Past Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rectifying Past Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435856) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake). 



**Author's Note:**

> It would be impossible to make a moodboard for the whole fic, because it has such a range, from banter to angst to domesticity to action. I chose to focus on Sherlock's feelings of comfort and safety and affection with Mary as he recuperates in 221b. Because I absolutely love h/c and domesticity and food, I'm simple and I'm soft, heh!
> 
> Top left: Sherlock and Mary talk about how Sherlock wore his wedding band long after the two divorced.
> 
> Top middle & top right: “We weren’t sure when your git of a brother would let you go but there’s takeaway. You’re still a fan of kung pow chicken and shrimp wontons, right?” / Sherlock nodded. It was strange that even after all this time, she still knew parts of him so well. “Yes.”
> 
> Middle left: “Early riser now?” / “Habit,” she said. “But there’s coffee.” / “I know, I could smell it.” He grinned. This was strongly reminiscent of their old life, just intimate domestic moments like this. They stood there until the toast she had put in the toaster popped up, and she pulled away. He reluctantly let her go and she put the toast on a plate and went for the butter. “Do I get one of those?” / “No, this is mine, but just because you’re injured, I’ll make toast for you too.” She moved away from the butter and kissed his cheek. “Maybe I’ll share my eggs, too.” / “I knew I loved you for a reason,” he said with a wider smile, eliciting a grin from Mary. / “We haven’t said that to each other, but I do still love you, you know.” She patted his cheek where she’d kissed it and then moved away.
> 
> Center: "It was a few hours later when Sherlock woke up in his bed once again, though this time he knew he wasn’t alone. She was next to him, a sheet wrapped around her with an enticing amount of skin on her back shown off to anyone who might come in. She was where she belonged, as far as he was concerned. Where he’d wanted her again for years now."
> 
> Middle right: It wouldn't be Sherlockian domesticity if there wasn't some tea ;)
> 
> Bottom left: Sherlock & Mary hanging out in the kitchen as Mary cooks breakfast.
> 
> Bottom middle: “Absolutely.” Sherlock shifted again, holding back a wince this time, and got his mobile. “I think I’m in the mood for something other than Asian cuisine. Persian, maybe?” / “Oooh, been a long time since I’ve had that,” Mary said with a smile. 
> 
> Bottom right: "Elizabeth looked quite pleased as well, considering she hadn’t done much more than put on one of his old shirts. He’d tried on his favourite purple one but found it was too small now, and Elizabeth had laid claim to all the too small shirts in his possession. Not that he minded in the least, obviously."


End file.
